This invention relates to a novel transducer housing and mounting arrangement therefor for a transducer which is particularly applicable for use with a clamp-on type of ultrasonic flowmeter.
Clamp-on type ultrasonic flowmeters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,674. A clamp-on assembly for an ultrasonic liquid level sensor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,324, entitled Sonic Liquid Level Detector in the name of Baumoel.
In transducers of this type, it is desirable to couple sonic energy into a fluid carrying pipe in the most efficient noise-free manner possible. It is also very desirable that the transducer housings can be easily sonically coupled to the pipe in order to carry out their function.
Transducers used in the past have been effective in use but limited in their application and performance. Moreover, the transducers used in the past could not be used over wide temperature ranges and did not produce the optimum noise-free operation. Finally, the prior mounting for the transducer housings was expensive and complex, and less precise that the structure described herein.